


He Noticed, Of Course He Did

by Foreversearching246



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Atlanta, Brothers, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mild Gore, Multi, My First Smut, Past Domestic Violence, Possible Character Death, Protective Daryl Dixon, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversearching246/pseuds/Foreversearching246
Summary: Three weeks, who knew three weeks could be so exhausting.  Every day brings a new challenge, another day closer to depleting their supplies. If you would have asked Carol Peletier if she thought Ed would have agreed to stay with these people. She would laugh in right in your face. Ed never wanted an audience. He wanted isolation. He wanted her alienated from anyone who might recognize that what Carol feared most was not the constant stream of the dead always lurking around. No, it was the man she swore to love and cherish for the rest of her life. He was the real-life monster. The one people warn you about. He is what haunts Carol’s every waking moment.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure where I am going with this, It's just something I've been toying with. Please let me know what you think. Should I continue?

Three weeks, who knew three weeks could be so exhausting. Every day brings a new challenge, another day closer to depleting their supplies. If you would have asked Carol Peletier if she thought Ed would have agreed to stay with these people. She would laugh in right in your face. Ed never wanted an audience. He wanted isolation. He wanted her alienated from anyone who might recognize that what Carol feared most was not the constant stream of the dead always lurking around. No, it was the man she swore to love and cherish for the rest of her life. He was the real-life monster. The one people warn you about. He is what haunts Carol’s every waking moment.  
It was not always this way. Their dating years had even been magical. He bought the typical gifts, roses for Valentines day, jewelry for Christmas, birthdays, and anniversaries. It was safe to say she was thoroughly swept off her feet. Her wedding day had been the happiest day of her life. She could not wait to marry the man of her dreams. Oh, how quickly dreams turn into nightmares. Little by little, his true nature emerged. First, the fits of rage, screaming over minor issues. The bag boy stared half a second too long when reciprocating her Thank You for bagging her groceries.

“Do you want to fuck that prick so badly?” Ed snarled inches from her face.  
“You are embarrassing me, and yourself! Look at you! Why would he want some hag?” Carol did not speak or make eye contact with that young man again. If she tried harder. Ed would be the man she married again. She repeated that motto in her head repeatedly. Every vile word he spoke. She took to heart as another behavior she needed to snuff out. She was three cycles into her motto the first time he slapped her across the face. The shock nearly knocked the wind out of her. She remembers every second of that moment. Standing there open-mouthed clutching her stinging red cheek, tears pooling in her eyes. He came home the next day with a bouquet of a dozen roses, from the florist. The ones he always said were a waste of money when you could just buy them from the department store for half the price. He had not bought her anything since their honeymoon. 

The promises dripped off his tongue like honey. He does not know what came over him. He lost control of himself. He was just too angry with her actions. He loved her too much to risk losing her. He will do anything to prove to her she would be safe with him. He would always take care of her. Of, course that was just another ploy in his never-ending toolbox of punishment. A slap turned into a shove here, a punch there, a kick when able, fistfuls of her hair dragging her closer to him. She told herself every time that this was the last time. This was the last time she would feel this way. She was leaving. She was, she had everything ready to go. She would be long gone by the time he returned from work. Those two pink lines tossed her world into chaos. How could she survive pregnant on her own? She had no job, no skills, Ed controlled every once of their money. She barely had enough money squirreled away for the bus ticket to Atlanta. 

Unpacking her bags was the hardest thing she ever did. All her carefully laid plans had been shot to hell. How could she have been so careless to get pregnant? It is too late to curses the gods for this fate. She made her mind up, she shaved off her long blonde hair, it was graying at the roots as is. One less thing for him to grab. She would protect this innocent baby with her life.  
“I am pregnant.” She stated as calmly as she could over dinner. Ed had the nerve to look happy, ecstatic even. He announced how good things would be for us three. He could not wait to meet his son. The first eighteen weeks of her pregnancy was a dream. Ed doted on her, he bought home onesies in shades of blues, greens and yellows. He was a vision of the man she had married. That illusion shattered when the sonographer announced that he was in fact she. The affection stopped, he referred to her as a bastard. He did not have a need for a daughter. The beatings slowly started again. He would avoid her stomach but made sure to blame her for not being able to do the simplest thing of giving him a son. He was not at home when her water broke. He did not answer any of her calls. The neighbor was kind enough to drive her to the hospital. She gave birth to Sophia alone after a ten-hour labor. Those ten-hours was the safest she ever felt. Of course, the nurses suspected her fortune in life. They spent extra time with her. They encouraged her to push, one even held her hand. All the things her husband should be doing.

Ed waltzed in two-hours after Sophia was born being the ever-doting dad society dictated he be in public. Ripping her from Carol’s arms, showing all the people passing by their room his beautiful baby girl. Fawning over anything Carol might need or want. Showering her with affection, apologizing profusely for his “work emergency”. The nurses treated him with thinly veiled contempt. When it was time for her to be discharged, they brought her a newborn kit stuffed with formulas, diapers, wipes, pacifiers, more than they normally provided she suspected. Weeks later she found a folded up pamphlet for a women’s shelter stuffed under the formula. Ed made a show wheeling his beloved wife out to the car, buckling their “so precious “cargo into her safety seat, gingerly helping Carol into the passenger seat placing a kiss gently on her forehead. Waving as he slammed the door shut, pulling out into traffic as Sophia began to slightly fuss.  
“You better keep that brat quiet. I will not have my life interrupted by that useless waste of space.” Ed Snapped. 

Carol knew better than to respond. Silently reaching into the backseat to replace Sophia’s pacifier to settle her. Thankfully, Sophia was a quite baby, never uttering more than a quick squeak to alert Carol to her needs. It was eerie, it was like she knew her lot in life. As she grew from year to year, she only grew more silent when Ed was around. The carefree laughter flowed freely between them in the rare moments they spent alone together. These twelve years since she welcomed her most treasured gift into the world had been the most heartbreakingly beautiful times of her life. 

Staring at Sophia sitting on the adjoining log surrounded their makeshift campground. Carol felt nothing but worry and dread. Dread that she would not be able to protect her from all the dangers this new world brought along with the previous threat of her father one day turning his attentions towards her. She was forever grateful for Lori Grimes always welcoming Sophia to join their little group, spending a night or two in their tent. The less Ed saw her the best. She wondered how many of the groups suspected what went on in the privacy of their own tent. She pretended to not notice the looks of pity the women sent her way. The way Shane scrutinized her appearance, looking for signs of an injury. He would not find one, not now. Ed had perfected only hitting her where it would not be noticed. Or so he thought. Daryl noticed, of course he noticed how she would favor her right side some days. They way she walked some others. When you grow up in a chaos of violence. You get pretty good at spotting the signs. Now, he just needed a way to help her.


	2. Best Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merle?” Daryl asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives you a slight look into Daryl's and Merle's childhoods leading up to the dead walking among them.

“Best to mind our business Baby Brother” Ain’t our place messing with nother man’s family.”

Merle grumbled spotting Daryl’s fleeting glances at the mousey housewife with the blonde-haired twig in toe. He knew the signs just as well as Daryl did. The difference is Daryl was the sweet one as their Ma called him. He had compassion for others. Merle was five when Daryl was born. He remembers the sadness his Ma had when she found out she was pregnant again. This was no life for a child, let alone a baby. Merle detested men like their own father, men who think they are tough as nails inflicting pain on anyone smaller than they. He fled that house first chance he got. Merle does not carry many regrets, but the one he does is a big one. One that stays with him no matter how loaded he gets. He abandoned Daryl there. He left him to fend for himself against Will Dixon.

Children born into chaos thrive in chaos. Daryl cannot recall many happy memories from his childhood. His Ma died when he was twelve burning everything away with her. He half wonders if she knew what she was doing that day, if maybe that life had finally broken her. He remembers riding to what was left of his home on his bike, the fire trucks spraying their hoses in attempt to salvage anything they could. He knew she was still inside; he knew she was gone. She was not much of a mother, years of abuse, alcoholism to cope with her life had beaten her down, nevertheless her loved her.

Carol reminded him of his Ma, stronger though, much stronger. His mother turned to substances to numb her pain. She stayed checked out of life most of the time. When Daryl was younger, he remembers his Ma protecting him from his father, sending Merle and himself outside to explore the woods while she took every angry lash his father had to give. He remembers Merle doing the same once she was gone. He remembers the agony he would feel seeing Merle banged up, claiming he fought with a neighbor kid. He hated himself for not being able to protect him just as he did for him.

Daryl remembers Merle spending extended times locked up in different juvenile detention centers. He racked up charges for possession, brawling with anyone who crossed his path. With Merle gone there was no one to take the brunt of his father’s abuse but Daryl. He escaped into the woods for days at a time for sanctuary as much as he could, but he was not always that lucky. You never knew what would set Will off. When Merle turned eighteen three weeks after he was released from his latest stint of incarcerations. Daryl came home to shouting, the sounds of breaking glasses, furniture, or whatever was unlucky enough to be in the path of two burly Dixon’s latest altercation.

He remembers that day clearly, it was the day Merle abandoned him. He can replay the entire scene by simply closing his eyes. Merle slamming open the front door with a bag slung over his shoulder cussing a blue streak, drying blood crusted around his nose, split lip, darkening right eye. He pinpoints the second Merle spots him standing there. His steps slow, he deflates for a split second before masking himself in the tough as nails Merle Dixon again. He had not planned on this. Daryl knew he planned to leave without a goodbye. He would come find Daryl another time.

“I gotta get out of here baby brother. I’ll see ya soon.” Merle muttered as he pushed passed Daryl to his old pick-up truck throwing his bag into the cab as he climbed in, slamming the door behind him. He sparred one last glance out the rearview mirror before driving off. Daryl does not remember how long he stood outside. He was numb, he just lost his only family member that he gave a damn about. The full extent of their brawl became evident as soon as he entered the living room. The coffee table was smashed along with the end tables. There was busted drywall from bodies being slammed through, but what stopped him in his tracks was their father. Never had Daryl seen Will sporting anything more then the snarl he wore on his face, instead he looked him he went five rounds in a boxing match. He had bruises covering his jaw, his eye, his nose looked like it was possibly broken. He had dried blood crusted in the corner of his hairline. He limped as he walked towards his bedroom, never acknowledging Daryl’s presence.

Daryl spent that night cleaning the house. He fixed what he could, threw away what was destroyed, by the time he was finished the living room looked normal, bare of furnishings but normal as it can be. He tossed and turned that night, he would never admit how much Merle’s leaving hurt him, it is not the Dixon way. You learn very quickly to bury your emotions. Daryl received a week of peace from his father while he was recovering. He was snappier and angrier when he spoke to Daryl, but he barely left this chair facing the TV. Daryl spent much of his time exploring the woods, he would leave before dawn, hunting whatever he could for meats for their meals. He would keep their freezers stocked full. One less thing to set their father off.

He knew the calm would not last forever, Will was angry he was bested by one of his sons. He inflicted every once of his anger into punishing Daryl for Merle’s actions. He beat his back with a belt until he could feel the blood oozing down his sides. Daryl could not move without pain for weeks after. He could barely sleep without waking up in shooting pain when he would accidently roll onto his back. The first few days, he could not even put his shirt on, it would stick to the healing cuts ripping them open again when he would remove the fabric. He spent that time holed up in his room, only emerging early in the mornings he when he knew his father had drunk himself into oblivion. After a week, he was able to return to a semi-normal routine. He avoided his father as much as he was possibly able to. He learned how to be a ghost in his own house. He made no noise, never spoke unless he absolutely could not be avoided.

He left his fathers house when he was seventeen. He had no destination in mind. He did not care. Anything was preferable than spending the rest of his life trapped there. The physical and mental abuse takes a toll on one’s life. Daryl worked odd jobs to keep himself fed, slept in a tent in the woods most nights as he worked his way from town to town. He further away from Will Dixon he got, the freer he felt. He was a nomad he knew, no roots to call his own, no family to count on, but he never felt more relaxed in his life. He thought about Merle when he was lying in his tent at nights. He wondered if he was even still alive, he did not know where he went, or where to even start to look. If he wanted Daryl to find him, he would have sent word. The fact that he had not told Daryl all he needed to know, wherever he was, He was happier without Daryl.

Daryl had worked his way to Senoia County Georgia, seven counties over from where he started. He was hired by an older couple as a farmhand on their thousand-acre farm. It was a job that guaranteed him a few months work with a place to stay. He would never admit it, but that was the first time he felt at home somewhere other then the woods. They had a warm welcoming nature about them. A few months turned into seven, who know how long he would have stayed had he not picked that exact time to do his grocery shopping.

He has been coming to this store every week like clockwork. He would finish his duties, shower, head to the little town to run his errands. Today was different, Daryl knew it as soon as he had been woken up needing his assistance in birthing a calf who had gotten stuck, which set his daily chores behind by a few hours. By the time he arrived at the store it was now eight o’clock, with very few people still out and about. He made quick work of his trip, rushing to gather everything he needed. He was bone tired; he could not wait to return home to crash for the night. Turning the corner of the last aisle he needed nearly colliding with the shopping cart of the person exiting that aisle.

‘’Get your head out of your ass ‘n pay attention next time asshole!” bellowed the customer without bothering to stop and look up from his list. Daryl stood there stunned watching the retreating figure of the brother who left all those years ago. He stood there staring for what seemed like minutes until he found his voice again,  
“Merle?” Daryl asked.


	3. Seeing a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better Get Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update

He had never seen Merle freeze so quickly, whipping his whole body towards Daryl’s direction.

“Holy shit is that you baby brother?” Where the hell you been boy? Couldn’t be bothered to come Ol’ Merle coulda?” Merle laughed puling Daryl into a swift hug. 

“Where the hell have, I been?’ You the one who up and fucking left? “Why the hell should I had to track your ass down?” “You forget where the hell you come from?” Daryl barked out more forceful than he intended.

“Simmer your ass down!” growled Merle “Best show me some respect little brother. Didn’t know you’d been pining for me. Where ya staying at now?”

“Fuck off with that shit! Working on a farm just outside the city limit. Been there for a bit. You near here?” Daryl asked.

“Look at ya, little ol’ Daryl a cowboy now is that right? Naw just passing through from a job two towns over. Set up home right outside Atlanta little place called King County. You come find me when you done being a cowboy, bring your ass back where it belongs. Here’s my number, call me when you coming. It was good to see ya boy, I gotta be heading out. Decent drive still.” Merle spoke quickly.

Daryl pocketed his number, bidding Merle a goodbye as they went about the rest of their respective days. Daryl hurried through checking out his goods, his mind a mix of emotions. It felt good to see Merle again, good to know his brother was alright, but part of him was angry. Merle did not come back for him. He left him there. Would he ever have came for him had they not ran into each other? He drove home in silence while his mind played tug-o-war with his decisions. Did he want to be back with Merle? Give up his semi-life here? Sure, it was not his, but he had a steady job, he enjoyed the family he worked for. They treated him with the upmost respect. Despite the absolute exhaustion sleep evaded him.  
It was a month before Daryl made up his mind. Family is family. His place is with his. He gave his notice, gave them a month to find his replacement. He could not in good conscious leave them stranded during the most hectic time of the year. On his last day, he loaded his stuff into the bed of his flatbed, covered securely with a trap in case of a stray rain shower. He said his goodbyes to the people who had been the closest thing he in a family in years. He made promised he would stay in touch; he would even visit. They promised him his room and job if he ever needed it. Pulling out of tree-lined drive onto the paved road was harder than he expected. 

He called Merle from the road, listened to him rag him about what took him so long while he rattled off the directions to his place before promptly hanging up. Turning up the radio to drowned out the voices in his head wondering if it was too late to turn back. It was. Daryl never had much in this life, but he had Merle for most his childhood. He practically raised him. If he ate as a child, it was because Merle made him a sandwich. Merle taught him how to live and breath the woods. He learned to hunt, fish, and track because of Merle. He owed it to Merle to show him he did not waste his time on Daryl.

The drive to Merle’s was uneventful. It was miles of open road surrounded with dense woods on each side. He saw a few deer crossing ahead of him, other than that it was nothing but road. The closer he came to the few counties scattered between him and his destination he saw miles of farmland stretching as far as his eye could see. He stopped a few times to stretch his legs, work off some of the nervous energy that felt like it was bouncing around inside of him. The closer he got the worst it became. It was Merle for god’s sake. He was being stupid, he kept telling himself that, but it did nothing help calm him down. He had a white-knuckling grip on his steering wheel turning into the drive Merle indicated was his. He was glad he had his truck, the drive was gutted, washed out from all the rains. Jagged channels of deep potholes were littered down each side. He drove carefully, hoping to avoid blowing a tire in the process. He was almost thankful when a trailer came into view. 

It was older, the paint had long since faded, the lawn was over-grown with a few beaters parked in the yard. Most likely meant to be scrapped for cash or parts. Of to the side was a small, covered car park housing a Harley. The porch was weathered it creaked and groaned under his weight as he made his way to the entrance, knocking on the door praying it was Merle who answered and not some other pissed off redneck.

“Bout time you got here. Thought a Chupacabra got your ass.” Merle smirking his shit eating grin ushering Daryl inside. “Ain’t much, but its home. Kitchen there, living room, down the hallway is the bathrooms, straight back is my room, you can have the other cross the bathroom.” Daryl took everything in, it really was not much. Mismatch living room set, beer cans over-flowing the trash can, take out containers littered the counter.

“Listen I hate to run your first night here, but I’ve got a few things I gotta take care of, Ill be back in a couple hours.” Merle mumbled walking out the door.  
“Nice to see you too Merle” Daryl sighed into the lonely trailer. He made quick work of unpacking his belongings from the truck, loaded everything into the small room that was deemed his. He did not have much so it would work for what he did have. Ever the restless soul, he was never one to just sit around. He made quick work of cleaning the trailer up. It looked half-way livable by the time he was finished. Daryl waited up until midnight for Merle, it was safe to say he was not coming back anytime tonight.

A few hours turned into two weeks. He uprooted his life for Merle just to be left again. Daryl spent those weeks fixing up the outside trailer, replacing rooted boards on the porch, mowing the lawn, and fiddling with the junkers. He was in the process of patching the rutted out drive when he heard the tail-tell sound of a Harley turning onto the drive.  
“Meet me at the house, I got some shit to tell you baby brother.” Merle shouted as he drove by.

“Where the hell you been at? You said a couple hours, its been weeks!” Daryl snapped as he approached Merle unloading his bike. “You was on another bender weren’t ya. Still doing that same old shit like we still kids.”

“Best get the fuck outta my face with that bullshit. I ain’t gotta explain shit to ya! You a guest in my house, better start acting like it.” Merle yelled in Daryl’s face. “You gonna shut up long enough to hear this crazy shit about Atlanta? Word on the street is there some shit going on. People getting sick, real sick. Hospitals can’t figure it out, Can’t stop it. Multiple armed military vehicles stationed at different hospitals. Something is going down baby brother. Better get ready.”


	4. Be Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope you find your brother. Be safe.” Carol all but whispered as she handed him a few packages of snacks and water before scurrying away before he had a chance to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another update. Tell me what you are think? What do you hope happens? Anything you dislike?

“What the fuck ya on? Talking outta ya damn head. I ain’t dealing with this shit. Don’t be tracking shit all over the house, finally got that shit livable.” Daryl grumbled as he stalked off into the woods.

While Daryl can normally deal with a blitzed Merle on a good day. Today was not that day, he was pissed off. He was hurt that Merle chose drugs over him. He should not be surprised though; it was the family trait. Daryl was not sober by any means, but he did not fuck with drugs ever since a bad experience with Merle when he was younger. He would drink if he felt like it, he would chain smoke cigarette after cigarette, but he’d be damned if he ended up like his family.

Turning on the news though had Daryl questioning if maybe Merle was not on too something. Every news station touched on the mysterious illness springing up around the United States. Never more than a few minutes, not wanting to cause a panic in the population. Rumors spread, snippets here and there, tales of comatose people violently attacking others. They started making extra trips into town for supplies. Things were getting hard to come by everyone started panic buying. They stocked up on non-perishables, batteries, flashlights, and gear for camping. One by one the military rode into each county telling them to evacuate to designated safe zones. They loaded as much shit as they could into Daryl’s pickup, loaded Merle’s saddle bags down with anything that could be of importance.

He expected the lines of traffic they encountered outside of Atlanta. Major cities full of people fighting their way out. He did not expect to sit for hours on-end barely rolling an inch or two the entire time. He had a perfect view of the setting sun over the Atlanta skyline. The burst of the oranges, yellows and purples were always Daryl’s favorite scene. People are milling around amongst themselves, chatting about the hold up, hoping it clears soon. What he was not expecting was the sound of Blackhawks flying overhead. He watched as they dropped bombs to the streets below.

Daryl can hear the screams of panicked people around him. Babies wailing as their mothers clutched them close the chaos of people fleeing their vehicles on foot. He does not remember when the decision was made or why it was made to follow the deputy up the mountain, but here they were three weeks in the make-shift camp with those lucky enough to escape from the death trap on that highway. There were family units, loners who happened to be in the right place right time. 

“We only gotta play nice a few more days little brother. We’ll be long gone by the time they know what hit em.” Merle muttered low enough for Daryl to hear.

Merle wasn’t one for groups. Too many mouths to feed, more bullshit than they are worth. He knew he’d rob this place blind as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

“Whatever, I’ma head out. Bag some meat for dinner, you gonna play nice on that run? People always watchin our asses. Ain’t gonna change less you act right.” Daryl shot back grabbing his gear.

“I’ll be as charming as a two dollar whore on rent day. Dontcha worry bout me, watch your ass out there. I’ll be right here waiting on my dinner when ya get back. Merle smirking from his seat by their fire.

The Dixon’s weren't normally asked to go on supply runs. People tended to steer clear of their campsite. Merle volunteered for this one under the rouse of needing more hunting gear from the big box department store on the outskirts of Atlanta. Daryl was not stupid enough to think Merle was going out of the goodness of his heart; he knew Merle’s stash of drugs was almost tapped out. He knew the moment he saw the supply party; he’d been hell on wheels to control. Better them than Daryl, he needed a break from his loudmouth brother. 

Shooting a quick glance in Carol’s direction as she was preparing breakfast for the camp, before he headed off into the welcoming woods. Daryl cannot pinpoint when his need to check her over started. He used to fight the urge; he did not need to cause her anymore problems if her ol’ man thought she was entertaining his attentions. He did not want to be the reason she suffered anymore. He timed his glances when he knew she was alone; her lazy sack of shit husband barely left their campsite. He would sit in his lawn chair barking orders to his wife and child if she were close by. It was easy to for Daryl to work out his routine. 

The woods offered him the chance to clear his mind. He did not have to keep up appearances out here. No one to scrutinize his actions, no one to judge him for the backwoods redneck they all believed them to be. The sooner they blew this place the better, they had spent too much time here. People were starting to depend on them for their hunting to supplement their meager rations they had. Daryl could not say he did not have reservations about leaving Carol. He kept telling himself she is not his concern, but he’d be lying if he said he had not run over possible scenarios of her coming with. He knew Merle would never go for it.

He was late afternoon when he returned to camp with a couple squirrels. It was getting harder to find the bigger game. They had set up camp in the highest part of the inclined hillside, it offered them a wider survey of their surrounding area, it was hell on the hunting. Their constant presence at camp has signaled a need for the deer to move further down. Thankfully, the squirrels do not seem to mind them being there as there was plenty scurrying from tree to tree. Personally, he was sick of squirrel, but he knew beggars can’t be choosers.

“Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrels! Let’s stew em’ up!” Daryl shouted when he didn’t immediately see his brother.

“Daryl, Just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you. Shane stated calmly.

Daryl’s head was swimming. Merle was left behind. No, he was chained behind by some newcomer. Fuck Rick Grimes. Daryl was no idiot. He knew Merle probably deserved it but that still did not make it any easier. He chucked his squirrels and lunged at the man closest to him only to have Shane wrap him in a chokehold from behind.

“Chokehold is illegal.” Daryl strained out.

“You can file a complaint.” Shane responded.

“I’d like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?” Rick spoke directly in Daryl’s face.

“Just tell me where the hell he is so I can go get him.” Daryl shouted.

He did not want traveling companions. He had planned to pack their shit up, go find Merle and say to hell with them all. He had not counted on Rick declaring his intent to go with him along with Glenn and T-Dogg. Fine by him, he would get Merle off that roof, back to the campsite, wait for everyone to fall asleep and execute Merle’s plan. Fuck them all. They could rot in hell for all he cared. Muttering and cursing as he loaded the extra bolts, knifes, and supplies into his hunting pack. He almost missed the sound of light footstep approaching him.

“I hope you find your brother. Be safe.” Carol all but whispered as she handed him a few packages of snacks and water before scurrying away before he had a chance to respond.


	5. Shit Is Never Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well it is a good thing you’ve still got us then isn’t it?” Carol responded with a tone of sympathy for his loss.  
> “ Yeah, guess it is.” Daryl replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for the delay in updating, I haven't been too impressed by this chapter. I am still unsure how I feel about it but I wanted to give you guys an update. Let me know what you think please!
> 
> ** Notes at the end also!

Carol had never been one to disobey Ed. She knew the consequences if he caught her uttering a single word to another man. She could not even tell you what made her do it, what made her speak first? She would be lying if she said she did not notice him. The extra attention he paid in her direction but looking and speaking are two different courses of action. She planned to hand Daryl the extra provisions and be on her way. The words ever out of her mouth before she realized she was the one who spoke them. She slipped away before he could respond praying Ed did not see her transgression.

“It’s a suicide mission heading back into that city for some piece of shit redneck. Hell maybe they all get killed, four less assholes sticking their nose in everyone’s business. Bout tired of having in our business.” Ed rambled over his plate of powered eggs.

Carol knew he was not asking for a response especially one who disagreed with his stance on the subject. She continued gathering their laundry to meet the ladies down in their washing spot. Ed insisted on accompanying her every single time taking up residence on a larger rock close enough to hear every one of their conversations always shooting Carol a death glare when he felt she was stepping out of line. Today was no different, as always, it was Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, and herself washing the camps laundry complaining about all the things they missed from their lives. Trivial items everyone takes for granted until they are gone. She never expected Andrea to express missing her vibrator. She expected even less that she cop to missing hers just as much. It was liberating experience when Carol bought that tiny little pink thing. Of course, the laughter that followed her admission brought Ed waltzing over demanding what was so funny.

Carol remembers Andrea answering him, one remark led to another, Ed getting more and more agitated that she has the nerve to stand up to him. She can hear Jacqui’s voice piercing through the fog confirming they know what is going on. She remembers the yelling, Ed demanding her leave with him now, the ladies surrounding her as he shoves his way through reaching for her. She remembers the slap to her face knocking her off balance into Amy. Everything is a blur from there. Her ears are ringing, her eyes are watering. She can hear the ladies screaming at Ed. She can feel Amy blocking Ed from Carol. She can hear knuckles meeting flesh praying it is not one of the women who felt inclined to try to protect her.  
“Shane that is enough.” Amy screamed snapping the man out of his rage filled assault.

“That is the last time she or your daughter shows up with another bruise. Do you hear me?” Shane seethed out in Ed’s face. “Carol are you alright” turning toward the huddle of ladies.

“Yes, I am fine.” Carol muttered eye’s cast down to the ground to hide her embarrassment.

“To hell with all y’all!” Ed growled out rising to his feet stalking his way back to camp.

“If you need a place to stay come to one of us. We will figure it out.” Shane directed to Carol.

Carol felt like she could not breath deep enough. She felt like she was suffocating, her heart was pounding in her ears, she had broken out in a cold sweat all over. Perfect strangers had just done what she has not been able to her entire marriage. She knew this was her make it or break it moment, she could crawl back to Ed, beg him for forgiveness, that she was in the wrong for everything or she could free. Carol did not know what scared her most, the dead constantly at their backs or a world free from Ed Peletier’s rein of terror. Could she reasonably protect herself and Sophia? Could she keep them alive? Hell could she keep them alive living with Ed? She knew it was only a matter of time before he turned his attentions to their daughter. She saw the eye he would eye her, the way he would ask her to sit closer to him. Carol knew how to detract him so she could stow Sophia away to Lori. Slowly her heart rate started to slow, she took in a lung full of air and breathed out.

“Shane, I would appreciate if you could find Sophia and I another tent please.” Carol said firmly.

“Dale has a few in the RV, I’ll set you guys up between Lori’s and I. You need anything else, or he bothers you. You can come to any one of us. We will handle it.” Shane said as he helped the ladies gather up the wet laundry.

Daryl could not shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach that Merle was long gone. He knew it before they found the empty rooftop, every building in the surrounding area they checked only confirmed that. It was Merle for Christ sake. He was not going to wait on no damn person to rescue his ass. His only hope is that Merle headed back towards camp. How else is he supposed to find him in this fucked up world?

“Let’s just grab you guns and go, this is nothin but a wild goose chase.” Daryl growled towards Rick.

Shit can never be simple though, grabbing the guns ended up with Glenn being snatched by another group who had been eyeing the dropped bag. They demanded the guns and their man Rick had grabbed in exchange for Glenn. They planned for every scenario in the exchange, they would shoot their way out if necessary. They never expected these people were protecting a bunch of abandoned elderly people. Rick spilt the ammo and guns with before we made the trek back to where the moving van was left.

“Where the hell is the truck?” T-Dog asked.

“Fucking Merle probably took it. Did ya leave the key in the ignition?” Daryl asked turning to Glenn.

“I did not want to leave anyone stranded without the key if one of us did not make it back.” Glenn exclaimed guiltily.

“It was smart thinking Glenn.” Rick responded to ease his mind.

“Better start hoofing it if we wanna make it back before nightfall.” Daryl yelled back as he started up the mountain terrain.

“How are you not dying?” Glenn asked Daryl.

It felt like they had been ascending for hours in the humid Atlanta heat. The sun had only set an hour ago but did nothing to cool the air surrounding them. They were exhausted, drenched in sweat, and starving. These were city boys through and through. They would never survive the life Daryl grew up in. The Georgia woods was practically his home.

“ Got about a half a mile until we reach camp, put trail markers in some of these trees to keep direction while hunting.” Daryl muttered.

“Thank Go….” The words died in T-Dogs throat as the sounds of screams rang out followed by gunshots that almost drowned out the undeniable growls of the dead.

They had never run so quick in their life, every step the screams became louder, Shane screaming for Lori to get behind him, it was pure chaos when they broke through the edge of the woods into the campsite. Tents laid mangled on the ground; walker corpses of the downed littered the ground. They shot walker after walker until the last one fell.

“Baby!! Carl!!!” Rick screamed as Carl flung himself into his father’s arms with Lori stammering behind him crashing into Rick's awaiting arms.

Daryl frantically scanned the scene for Carol and Sophia. He had seen their tent with they entered shredded with fresh blood coating the fabric. He had never felt such relief as he did when he laid eyes on them. Carol had Sophia wrapped into her protective embrace whispering soothing words to shaken daughter. His feet were moving before he realized he was moving. He reached them before he had worked out what he was even going to say.

“Are you ok? Neither ya bit are ya?” Daryl rushed out.

“No, we are ok, aren’t we sweetheart?” Carol smiled as she eyed her daughter in a reassuring manner.” Are you ok? Did you find him?” She asked softly.

“No.” Daryl said looking towards the ground.

“Well it is a good thing you’ve still got us then isn’t it?” Carol responded with a tone of sympathy for his loss.

“ Yeah, guess it is.” Daryl replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update. As you can tell I changed a few aspects of this scene. I hated the part in the episode when Carol sobbed over Ed's beating. I know it fits with the pattern of a battered woman, but I just wanted Carol to find herself in that moment. What did you think?


	6. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Goodnight” She replied chuckling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been a minute for an update! I started on last week, but my Microsoft Word autosave was turned off and I did not notice until I closed the app! Talk about some rage!! But I can not complain too much, the original chapter I just was not happy with it. I kept toying and toying. I just plain hated it. I think this version turned out much better. Let me know what ya think. Also sorry if I get some of the places locations a little off. I am not familiar with Georgia so I try to research these counties before I place them.

Daryl does not know who made the decision that he would share Carol’s borrowed tent, but here he was climbing in after her. They nestled Sophia between them for extra protection against any remaining walkers that might have been drawn by the screams and gunshots. They increased watches facing out in every direction. Rick would wake him in a couple hours for his watch. He was spent, his adrenaline was crashing down around him, but he could not seem to stop the wheels in his mind from turning.

“I hope this is ok, your tent looked unharmed, but its at the edge of camp, too close to the woods.” Carol whispered in hopes of not waking her slumping child.

“Its fine, best to stick close by, less likely to be caught off guard.” Daryl hummed back.

“Then why aren’t you sleeping? You must be exhausted after today.’’ She asked.

“Lot on my mind, you ok? After today I mean, saw your tent when I came in, notice your husband was missing when the dust settled.” hoping he did not upset her. He knew her husband was a piece of shit, but he was still her husband non the less. 

“I guess I should be sad, but all I feel is relief. Is that bad? My husband is dead, but I cannot even pretend to be sad about. Should I be sad? Am I a horrible person Daryl?” she rushed out.

He was not good at all this talking shit, he avoided small talk like it was a plague. He would be damned if he let that son of a bitch take one ounce of Carol’s happiness a second longer. 

“ Naw ya ain’t a bad person, he aint worth two shits. You should get some sleep, hard to tell what tomorrow gonna bring.” He replied

He heard her hum slightly, confirming she heard him. He could hear the deep even breaths of Sophia sleeping next to him. He laid there until he heard Carols breathing matching that of Sophia’s. He normally did not like people in his personal space, he was not one for being touched, but he couldn’t say he minded having them next to him. He laid there for the next hour playing out the possible scenarios of how they could stay there, where they could go when it was decided this place was no longer safe. He did not even pretend to be sleeping when he heard Shane’s footsteps leading to their shared tent.

“Figured you would still be asleep. I am wrecked after today. I did not see anything; Rick is taking watch facing the northside of the RV. You good to take the south facing the tree line? Shane asked looking wrecked.

“Yeah, I’ve got it. You got enough people to watch all sides? I can walk the perimeter if necessary.” Daryl suggested.

“Yeah, we got it covered, but if you feel more comfortable taking a few laps might be a good idea. We will figure the rest of this shit in the morning. You all holler if you see anything.” Shane stated as he made his way to his tent.

Watch passed more slowly than he anticipated it would. He checked in with Rick each time he passed the RV. He could not take the standing still. He needed to be constantly moving. It kept his mind from wondering. Could this have prevented? Sure, they should have had more people on watch, but how often did they honestly see walkers this far up the mountain. What would have even driven that amount up this far. Something just did not set right with him. 

When morning came, the camp was a flurry of activity. The walkers were carried and placed in a pile, the fallen members of their camp in another. Andrea kept vigil over Amy. Her sobs had long since passed. Everyone seemed to be on bated breath waiting for the inevitable change they knew was coming. They all offered to take over, to spare Andrea the pain of having to put her only sister down. She shooed them all away. She was not going to leave Amy in her final moments. Dale kept a close eye over her, guaranteeing them he would step in if needed.

The men worked on digging graves, collecting firewood to burn the walkers. He pretended to not notice when Ed’s corpse landed in the fire. He did not deserve to be buried with their people. They all paid their respects to Andrea when they laid Amy to rest. He knew her pain, Merle was not dead, but he might as well be. This world has a way of taking the most precious things to you and ripping them away. He would be damned if he lost Sophia and Carol.

They spent the remained of the daylight salvaging what they could from the destroyed campsites. It felt wrong to take what had belonged to members of their own camp, but the world was about survival. You take what you need, or you die. Daryl could fell the tensions brewing, Jim was discovered to have been bitten in the scuffle. Everyone in turn was on edge, worried that anyone else was hiding a wound. Daryl knew tensions would come to a head by dinner. 

“The CDC is the safest place, Shane. Jim needs a doctor. If there are any left who know what is going on and how to treat it. It is the CDC.” Rick implored.

“No, see you weren’t awake when all this shit started Rick. The emergency broadcast said go to Fort Benning. They have the military guarding the place. It’s a goddamn base for Christ sakes.” Shane snapped at Rick.

“Be reasonable brother. That place is 125 miles from here. We do not have the resources, supplies and gas needed to safely make it there. We need something now until we can scavenge enough gas and food. Daryl, Merle said you guys lived nearby here. What do you think?” Rick directed in his direction.

“We going to take advice from some backwoods redneck asshole now?” Shane sneered glaring in Daryl’s direction.

“I believe you should watch your words, Shane. Everyone deserves to have a say in this group.” Carol roared.

Carol was not one who raised her voice, especially to men in general, but she would be damned if she let anyone talk down to Daryl. She could see the self-image he had for himself. She would not stand by while Shane minimizes his opinion just as Merle did.

‘’Daryl?’’ Rick asked.

“We grew up outside Macon county, been to several different places since. Let’s be real about this thousands of other people heard the same broadcast we did. All heading there. That is a lot of people to vet to be sure no one is sick. Look at Jim. We did not know he was bit. Not saying it’s a bad idea, but do you really think they are going to welcome Jim if it is still standin? I don’t think the CDC is the magic cure, but it might offer Jim a chance? Daryl stated.

“All in favor of Fort Benning?” Rick asked. A few hands raised, majority did not.

“CDC is it then. We will leave in the morning. Suggest everyone get some rest. Going to be a long day tomorrow.” Rick said cutting off further conversation.

“Guess I should have asked your opinion. I don’t want ya to feel like I am making decisions for ya both. If yall wanna go somewhere else. We can. I can figure out a plan. Plenty of hunting cabins litter the mountains. We can head for one of those if yall want.” Daryl muttered once they were settled into their tent.

“You think that is what we should do? You are not making decisions for us. I trust your input Daryl. You would not put us in harms way. I feel like there is more safety in numbers, but if you feel we would be better off splitting away. I trust you.” Carol said.

“I just didn’t want to push ya one way or another. Hell I don’t know what is best. Safely in numbers yeah, but also draws a whole of a hell lot more noise. You wanna stay with them?” He replied.

“I do, for now at least. We do not know what is out there.’’ She hummed.

“Then that’s what we will do. Get some sleep. This trip is gonna be a bitch. Night.” He whispered.

“Goodnight” She replied chuckling softly.


	7. Had They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shared a single look that asked the single question. Had they made the biggest mistake of their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please let me know what you think please!

They made quick work of breakdown the makeshift camp, loading the supplies evenly between the needed vehicles. Ensuring that if any vehicle were to get separated from the convoy they would not be without the necessary means of survival. Daryl loaded Merle’s abandoned bike in the bed of his pickup truck securing it firmly, so it does not bounce around. He can pack the remaining gaps with what was salvaged from the destroyed campsites.

“Mind if we ride with you?” Carol asked startling Daryl from his mundane task.

“ Got plenty of room, wasn’t sure if you’d rather ride with Lori.” Daryl murmured looking everywhere but at Carol.

“Rather we went with you.” Carol smiled.

“Your stuff ready to go? I can pack it for ya while y’all finish distributing the canned food.” Daryl stated.

“Thank you, there wasn’t much left from the tent, most was not worth trying to clean, we won’t take up much room. Carol remarked placing a large canvas pack next to her.

“Take all ya need. I got plenty.’’ Daryl exclaimed reaching for her bag.

“Thank you, I’ll go help Lori and we will meet you at the truck.” Carol called over her should making her way towards Lori.

Daryl could not shake this nagging feeling in the pit of is gut. He knew this place had run its course, but he was not sure about heading into the city streets. The bigger the city, the bigger the concentration of walkers were. This group was not trained in how to defend themselves if needed. Most of the men would shoot first, but all that does is attract more walkers. The women for the most part walked around unarmed. He ruffled through the stash of knives selecting one small enough for Carol’s petite hands. He would teach her to defend herself the first chance presented to him.

The final items were loaded into the pickup, everyone had dispersed into their designated vehicles, Rick was elected to lead their journey. Daryl volunteered to head up the rear. They placed Jim into the bed located in the RV. The fever had started to take a toll on him, Andrea was tending him to the best she could, but they were all out of their depth here. They had never dealt with someone whose bite was not instantly fatal.

“Hey, you got a second?” Daryl asked pulling Carol aside after Sophia had climbed into the cab of the truck.

“You ok? She asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, I want ya to have this, keep it on ya in case wed get separated, ya need a way to defend yourself and Soph. I’ll show yah to use it when we can, just aim for the head, between the eyes if possible, less likely to get stuck, jab hard. “Daryl rushed out pushing the knife in Carol’s direction.

“Thank you for this. I appreciate your thoughtfulness.” Carol responded taking the knife from his outstretched hand. 

“It’s nothing.” Daryl replied.

“It’s not nothing, this very appreciated.” Carol said with a beaming smile at him

“We all set back there?” Rick bellowed from a few feet away.

“Y’all ready?’’ Daryl asked.

“Ready as we will ever be.” Carol uttered as she climbed into the truck.

“Let’s go.” Daryl hollered back to Rick.

The drive down the winding mountain side of the quarry was quiet, everyone said goodbye in their own way. Carol and Sophia stared solemnly out the back glass bidding goodbye to the makeshift place they have called home for weeks. Carol lost her husband there, Sophia a father, but they gained much more. They gained their freedom. Daryl gave one final glance out the side mirror to the last place he shared with Merle. He was confident Merle was alive, but he did hold out hope he would see him again. He was sad for their separation, but he cannot say this was new to him. To be honest, he has been without Merle most of his life. His sole focus now was to make sure Sophia and Carol survived.   
“How long do you think the drive will take? Carol asked a few hours into their trip

“Got bout 4 more hours or so, long as we don’t hit any sneers. You guys doing ok? Need to stop to stretch your legs or gotta take a piss?” Daryl directed at Carol.

“Sophia do you need to stop? Carol asked her daughter. 

“No, Mama I am fine.’’ She meekly stated.

“We are good, Thank you for asking.” Carol replied smiling at him.

They drove another hour before the horn sounded from the RV. Jim was in incredible pain, begging to be let out of the confines of the RV. He could not go on any longer, every bump, turn was like a thousand needles shooting through him. Rick argued to keep going, maybe the CDC could help. In the end he honored Jim’s wishes. They placed him against a tree trunk off the main road with a loaded gun. They all said their good-byes before continuing on their way.

It was almost dark when they pulled outside the abandoned CDC offered little hope, the bodies of fallen guards and civilians littered the ground. All in different stages of decay, the smell was horrendous. The bodies had been baking in the hot Atlanta sun for days. The sound of thousands of flies buzzing was almost enough to drown out the sounds of the group choking back their vomit as they made their way towards the building in the back that housed the CDC building.

It turned to a shit show relativity quickly when it became apparent those doors were not opening. People were panicking being this close to the city at nightfall, walkers were starting to notice their location due to the banging on the metal doors. 

“Fort Benning is still an option!” Shane bellowed out

“That is 100 miles on no fuel and food. “Andrea snapped back.

“125, I checked the map. Jacqui supplied

“Forget Fort Benning. We need a place for tonight. Rick, Baby we have to go!” Lori cried pulling Carl closer her.

Carol hugged a death grip onto Sophia as Daryl shot arrow after arrow at the walkers who came to close. 

“We gotta get out here, this is a damn graveyard!” Daryl growled out.

“Let’s go! We got to get out of here!” Shane snapped herding the group back towards the vehicle.

“Rick come on!” Lori screamed out.

“Wait!! The camera, it just moved.” Rick shouted.

“Man, you are seeing things. Rick there is no one in there. We have to go. We will die waiting any longer!” Shane said grabbing for Rick.

“You’re killing us. Open the door!” Rick screamed as Shane yanked him towards the exit.

“Rick! Please we have to go!”

Suddenly the metal doors began to rumble as they slide open reviling a bright white light that was blinding against the dark of the night. They could barely make out the silhouette of man emerging from the doorway.

“Is anyone in your group bite?” He demanded.

“No, we aren’t.” Rick shouted.

“You will have to submit to blood tests, that is the price of entry. Anyone who does not agree leave now. You will not be let inside.’’ He exclaimed.

“That is fine. Thank you for opening the doors.’’ Rick answered.

Let me make this clear, once these doors close. They will not open again.” He dictated. “Please hurry inside, before more of the dead come.’’

The group hurriedly rushed inside the building. Daryl could not help feeling dreed settle into his stomach when he heard the sound of those doors sealing shut. What did he mean they will not open again? What about supplies? Food? Surely this place will eventually run out of food and they will have to go outside. Daryl glanced at Carol; he could see the wheels turning in her head. He was pretty sure she was asking the same questions. They shared a single look that asked the single question. Had they made the biggest mistake of their lives?


End file.
